A Kiss For the New Year
by Alchemist Experiment
Summary: Hughes drags Roy out for a New Year's celebration, not wanting either of them to have to spend it alone. RoyxHughes preGracia.


-1_Disclaimer: Characters herein do not belong to me and I am making no money off of this._

_Warnings: This is yaoi. You have been warned._

**A Kiss For the New Year**

"Ringing in the new year here at the office?"

Maes Hughes frowned thoughtfully, hanging in the doorway of Roy's office. The other man didn't look as though he had any intention of going anywhere, regardless of the holiday.

"Hmm? Oh, is it New Year's already?"

"Nice try." Hughes pulled himself into the office and let the door close behind him. He was always put off by Roy's office. Or more accurately, by the lack of personal affects in Roy's office. For a man who supposedly took so much joy in his work, there was very little evidence of any joy in his workspace.

"I have paperwork to catch up on."

"Third time's a charm," Hughes said, plopping himself down in an empty chair. "One more lie and _maybe_ I'll believe you." Roy hated paperwork with a loathing generally reserved for inept superiors. "Come on. What are you doing here?"

Roy sighed and riffled through a stack of paperwork with no real interest. He didn't respond, and Hughes rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come on. We're getting out of here."

"I thought you'd be spending New Year's with that woman you've been seeing. What was her name?"

"Helen? Nah, she got back together with her husband last week. Didn't I mention it?" So _that_ was the problem.

"I can't recall." Roy shrugged.

"Well anyway, we're young - well, young-ish - we're free and we're both sitting in a military office instead of out drinking and having a good time. That's just depressing, my friend, that's just damn depressing."

"Fine. Let me get changed."

Hughes waited patiently as Roy changed out of his uniform into civilian clothes, idly looking about the office. Something needed to be done about the stark walls and bare desk. Hughes couldn't imagine working in such a desolate and personality-less space. His own office was full of pictures of various relatives and friends, and cluttered with gifts and knick-knacks that he enjoyed having around him.

"Ready?" Roy emerged in white button down shirt and black slacks, still looking grumpy and put upon.

"No need to sound so excited." Hughes got up and shrugged his coat on, waiting for Roy to do the same. It wasn't going to kill the man to have a little fun or loosen up a bit. It would probably do him worlds of good, really. Hughes decided to make that his project for the new year.

Roy was silent as they walked through the crowded streets to the nearest bar, Central City's citizens out and celebrating early. It was a nice night, cool and brisk but lacking any real bite to the air. A good sign for the coming year, Hughes decided. He'd read somewhere that good weather on the turning of the year brought good luck. Good luck for _who_ he'd never been quite certain.

The bar wasn't as crowded as Hughes had worried it would be. Not surprising, as it was mainly used by military folk and those that had a liking for military folk. The usual gaggle of young women who fancied men in uniform were hanging about, probably hoping to snag an officer for a New Year's kiss. From the looks of it, they'd probably succeed. There were a scarce few couples to be seen, but that wasn't surprising. How many couples came to a bar to celebrate the new year?

"Two whiskeys," Hughes ordered as he and Roy took their place at the bar.

"How exactly is this better than my office?" Roy asked, drumming his fingers on the bar top.

"Because it isn't your office," Hughes pointed out. "All work and no play makes Roy boring and prone to a nervous breakdown. And I'm not going to come visit you if you snap."

"I'm not about to get promoted by slacking off, Maes."

"And you're not going to slack off if you get out once and a while. When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Maes…"

"I'm serious. It's not like you have any trouble picking up women. Hell, when was the last time we did anything other than drink together?"

"I like my work." Roy's tone was too hostile for Hughes' taste, who could read the other man like a book.

"I know you do. So do I. We wouldn't be doing it if we didn't like it."

"I do go out," Roy grudgingly admitted, knocking back his whisky as soon as it was set before him. "There just hasn't been time lately. They promote after the new year, I can't take the time off right now."

"You know you're going to get promoted," Hughes said, sipping at his own drink. "You'll make colonel this year."

"We can't know that," Roy insisted. "And I can't afford to take the chance."

"Alright, alright." Hughes held up his hands, knowing it was useless to argue with Roy on matters of promotion. "But I want you to promise me that when you I do /I make colonel, you'll let me take you out to celebrate. Really celebrate I mean, not just drinks. You deserve it."

"Fine." Roy lifted his drink and Hughes did the same, clinking the glasses together in a form of toast. "When I make colonel."

"This is going be a good year for us," Hughes said, leaning on the bar. "I can feel it."

"And your instincts are trustworthy?" Roy snorted.

"Sure they are!"

"This said by the man who's last 'one true love' is curled up with her husband this holiday night?" But Roy's tone was teasing, and Hughes just laughed.

"That just means I'm going to meet someone better. See? Optimism, Roy, that's the trick."

"You're an optimist enough for the both of us, Maes." Said with a smile, and Hughes felt better. Once Roy was out he generally settled into a better mood, it was just getting him out that was the problem.

"Good thing you've got me, then, isn't it?" This brought another soft laugh, and Hughes ordered another round of drinks. It was rapidly approaching midnight, and Hughes saw that the bar had partnered up as best they could. No one would be lonely this New Year's Eve, at least.

"To the new year. And my promotion," Roy said, raising his glass in a real toast this time.

"The new year, your promotion, and friendship. Because life just wouldn't be the same without it." They drank and the clock ticked on, counting down the seconds until the old year turned to the new. Hughes watched Roy carefully, noting the small crook to his smile. He clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

The clock struck midnight, and there was a general cheer and a great show of excitable young women flinging themselves into the arms of unattached - or unscrupulous - officers. Impulsively - and perhaps stupidly - Hughes grasped Roy and turned him, planting a slightly-less-then-friendly kiss on the other man's lips. It was tradition, after all, and hadn't Hughes' resolution been to make Roy happy? He knew this would make the other man happy, if only for a short while. Roy was startled underneath his mouth, tense and unmoving. But he relaxed soon enough, moving his mouth gently against Hughes'. Roy had to use some sort of skin softener, there was no way a man's lips could be naturally that soft. Hughes pulled away when the yelling and noisemakers died down a bit and rested his forehead against Roy's.

"Happy New Year," he said, softly, the whisky and skin taste of Roy still clinging to his lips.

"Happy New Year," Roy responded, and Hughes grinned at the genuine smile that curved Roy's lips. "Life wouldn't be the same without you."


End file.
